Digimon Movie: Rise of Chaos
by Casus-Kars
Summary: One's old demons return and track their target to Earth. Those ending up in the eye of the hurricane, are they lucky? -Note: this was written years ago, never finished posting it, I was busy then came back to it and realized I should do Digimon better. So this is part 1 of a trilogy planned yet, will not be finished. My new story is being worked on in free time; so published soon?


EXT. BATTLEFIELD - DUSK

We see a ravaged battlefield fresh with the marks of battle, several figures scattered on the ground begins to digitize (breaking up into and bits of data). As the sun sets the fog of war settles upon the scarred hills, we move to a particular hill. Behind the hill rises the sun and there appears to be several figures atop. One begins walking down, CASUS, about 17 with short brown hair in a raggedy suit and jeans carrying a sword. We follow him as walks over to LUCEMON, kneeling on the floor and chained to a rock.

CASUS

So, this is what has become of the great evil. You, the being of pure chaos. The one who came to our land, threatened our existence and peace. Ended, in a swift moment. You know, some may ask for why, yet settle for how, I need not. For I know whom you are, and I will end you even if it must end me.

LUCEMON

For of all peace and prosperity you brought, to be threatened by me. Oh, that is not nearly what is. It shall only be what was.

Casus kneels down to eye level.

CASUS

I will protect my people.

LUCEMON

The guardian, the great general Casus. You would never allow such to pass.

Casus directs the sword at Lucemon's face.

CASUS

You do not know what I am capable of Lucemon, what I will do to protect my people.

LUCEMON

I know the evil which lies in your soul.

CASUS

I will never become you, I see what you want. Your end is just an opportunity for your warriors of chaos to seize upon. You must be exiled.

LUCEMON

Then give a condemned man one last request, what form shall it take?

CASUS

Across the entire cosmos, I will create a planet. I will cultivate it to be everything you detest. With this new land I will find a way to keep all your chaosmon at bay, so that if they dare to come for you.

CASUS (CONT'D)

They cross me.

ROLL CREDITS.

EXT. TRAIN STATION - MORNING

We see a crowd of people rushing about: businessmen, artists, musicians, and tourists. We center on two people walking into the station: VINCENT a 17 year-old Italian guy with black hair, with him is REI a 16 year-old French looking girl with light red hair. As the two enter together with bags in tow, we focus on another person behind them: Casus still looking 17 but with pure white streaks in his brown hair, wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt under a vest.

INT. TRAIN STATION, TICKET WINDOW - MOMENTS LATER

We focus on Vincent and Rei buying their tickets and looking at a platform directory post. Casus is seen across the room walking in the same direction of the other two.

EXT. TRAIN STATION, TRAIN PLATFORM - CONTINUOUS

The train rolls into the station, a whistle is heard and ticket collectors stand by the doors ready to collect. Among the crowd of tourists walking along the platform, Vincent and Rei walk along the platform to the first train car and show the collector their tickets. We then see Casus jump on the train as another person speaks with another collector.

INT. TRAIN, MAIN CAB - CONTINUOUS

Inside the lavish train we see Rei and Vincent stowing their bags and taking their seats, across from each other. On the table between them are several travel brochures along with a magazine about France. Once they sit Rei picks up a brochure.

REI

You're Roman, so is all that Da Vinci stuff real?

VINCENT

Rei, how long have we known each other, and you still don't know that I'm Italian. My family comes from here in Venice, remember we were just there.

REI

I know Vincent, but what is the real difference?

VINCENT

For starters we prefer to fight efficiently, when we must. Plus in all honesty I don't like pizza that much.

Casus comes from the hallway and sits down next to Rei, he holds a newspaper upside down in front of his face after placing a cane to his side.

VINCENT (CONT'D)

(To Casus) Excuse me, this is our sitting.

CASUS

Trust me if anything happens you want me here.

He throws his paper aside and extends his hand to the two for a handshake, denied by both.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Call me Casus Foederis.

REI

Casus, what kind of name is Casus?

Casus during this takes a soda from a passing drink cart.

CASUS

It's, it's. Old, just old.

Over the intercom the voice of the CONDUCTOR is heard.

CONDUCTOR

Passeggeri di attenzione. Ora stiamo partendo per Frane. Non speriamo mostri li attacano.

VINCENT

Wait, what did he say?

CONDUCTOR

Attention passengers. We are departing Venice for Paris, France. Please take you seats for departure.

CASUS

That.

Casus places the soda on the table. Casus picks up his cane and hits the brochure Rei is reading onto the

table.

REI

Hey!

CASUS

Is for horses, but besides that, you two are going to France. How romantic.

CASUS (CONT'D)

However, the Louvre is great this time of year. I highly recommend it.

A loud clang is heard from the front cab. Casus stands up, uses his cane to swipe a fedora from the table next to him and rests it on his head.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Well, good day.

Casus proceeds to walk to the end of the hallway and enters the front cab.

INT. Train, Front Cab - CONTINUOUS

The door opens and we see the entire electrical array, lights flashing and buzzers going off. Casus looks around clearly distressed, he begins finicking with switches and screens. Casus puts on some glasses and begins pondering the array of screens.

CASUS

Well, wibley wobly timley. This is not good, not good. Electrical surge above 200. Only a digigate can produce that power.

One of the screens explodes behind Casus followed by warning lights going off in the cab.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Ah. What, this is.

Casus rushes over to a central console where it too explodes in front of him. Behind him we see an electrical storm producing a figure quickly revealed to be an Impmon. As the electricity dies down, Impmon shoots a fireball towards Casus.

CASUS (CONT'D)

No!

Casus punches the fireball and it disperses. Casus charges at the Impmon who quickly jumps over him and breaks out of the front window.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Agh! Why, why here and now.

Casus runs over to the window and looks out to the sides of the train. There is a motorcycle closing in on the back of the train.

EXT. TRAIN, ROOF - DAY

Running down the roof of the train is Lily, a young petit brunette of about 17 years old in combat gear, alongside of her flying is DIANAMON.

DIANAMON

Lily, digigate opening at the front.

LILY

Alright, commence variable A.

DIANAMON

If it gets tricky call in Alpha squad.

Dianamon peels off to fly towards the back of the train. Lily runs and jumps in front of the train.

INT. TRAIN, FRONT CAB - CONTINUOUS

As Lily breaks the glass and rolls into the cab Casus jolts surprised:

CASUS

Who? Wait, this your fault?

LILY

Nope, but I'm assigned to this case.

The two shake hands. Casus shows here the screens on his digivice and the train panels.

LILY (CONT'D)

You have a digivice?

CASUS

And you're assigned to a digital mishap, and judging by that badge on your shoulder you're a certified digidestined.

LILY

Its just that only ten people in history have a digivice. None have white bangs nor do any others exist at this time.

Casus begins to walk to the door.

CASUS

No no, I'm much more... unique.

EXT. TRAIN - DAY

As the biker rolls up the rider looks like BEELZEMON. From behind Dianamon uses her blade to strike Beelzemon in the back.

Beelzemon is able to hold the bike steady as he pulls out his shotgun and fires repeated shots at Dianamon. Dianamon is able to deflect most shots until being hit into the train.

INT. TRAIN, MAIN CAB - DAY

Casus and Lily walk into the cab which is now ravaged, tables are overturned and people cowering in corners. Vincent and Rei run up to Casus:

REI

Ca, Ca, Casus this mummy thing with a gun. You said you'd help us.

CASUS

(serious)

I will, now stay here. (To Lily) What's your name, look after them.

LILY

For your information the names Lily and I am no baby sitter.

CASUS

Fine, but call your squad in or something.

Lily pushes Casus to the side of the cab:

LILY

No. Whoever you are, I'm in charge.

CASUS

Well actually no, I am, go ask.

LILY

Liar. I'm the only one whose supposed to know about this, under whose authority are you here.

CASUS

Uh, mine.

LILY

Last chance. I'm here under thee highest authority.

CASUS

(yells)

I am the highest authority.

Lily steps back and begins mumbling.

CASUS (CONT'D)

I'll tell you again, I am Casus, of the Digital World.

LILY

(shocked)

Of the war, the legends. Sir, I am truly sorry.

CASUS

Now tell me why you're here.

A loud bang is heard from the next cab. Casus begins to walk to the door to the next cab.

REI

He's returning.

LILY

Beelzemon, he escaped last night.

CASUS

Good, formalities over. Mustn't dally.

Casus swings open the door. Inside the cab is a MUMMYMON dressed in a conductor's uniform and several small Impmon. Several Impmon shoot fireballs at Casus who quickly shuts the door.

VINCENT

Don't just hide, go get them.

CASUS

(To self) Parlay, parlay could work.

VINCENT

Just try it.

LILY

Wait for my squad to get here, the gate is aligning.

CASUS

Just force it open.

Lily looks at here digivice, which flashes multiple lights.

LILY

Are you crazy a force open could tear a massive wormhole next to the Earth.

Casus creeks open the door:

CASUS

Mummymon, under that proclamation of shadows order thirty three, you know the one, I call up parlay.

MUMMYMON (O.S.)

Acceptable.

INT. TRAIN, SECOND CAB - DAY

The door swings open, Casus and Mummymon walk over to one of the tables and sit across each other.

MUMMYMON

I be Mummymon, chaosmon division sixty six f, Impmon they follow me.

CASUS

Me, well. I'm Casus Foederis, or better known to your kind, Casus Belli.

Mummymon and the Impmon grow an expression of fear as Casus speaks.

CASUS (CONT'D)

So, if we understand each other, you get one chance to run. Take it.

EXT. TRAIN - DAY

Outside the train, Beelzemon and Dianamon continue fighting. As Beelzemon shoots multiple shotgun

shells Dianamon is able to deflect them.

BEELZEMON

Get away.

DIANAMON

Beelzemon your time has run out, prepare.

Dianamon swoops in towards Beelzemon who spins his bike at her in mid-air. Dianamon gets hit and thrown behind the train. Beelzemon jumps on top of the train and begins shooting shells into the train as he walks to the front.

INT. TRAIN, SECOND CAB - DAY

We return to the table of Mummymon and Casus.

MUMMYMON

Fortune of not, I be here to leave message of my master.

CASUS

What master and what message?

MUMMYMON

My master is the master of us all. For Casus you, when the gate opens your choice is one.

Casus sits back before he gets up from the booth:

CASUS

Very well.

From the roof footsteps are heard followed by a shotgun blast.

REI (O.S.)

What is that?

INT. TRAIN, MAIN CAB - DAY

Casus jolts into the cab where Lily slams the door behind him:

LILY

He's here, and the gate isn't ready.

Casus grabs his digivice from his pocket and hands it to Lily.

CASUS

Try to see the positive.

LILY

We have no reinforcements.

CASUS

We have me.

From the other cab another blast is heard followed by a loud thud.

VINCENT

How can I help?

CASUS

Stay down and out of sight. Lily open the gate.

Casus turns around as the door is blasted open.

CASUS' POV

Beelzemon stands in the doorway with his shotgun pointed towards them.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Down.

As the shotgun is fired Casus and Vincent push each other aside and the shells fire into the front cab.

LILY (O.S.)

Mind me much. Geez.

CASUS

It working?

Beelzemon continues shooting at the windows.

BEELZEMON

Belli, come out and play.

INT. TRAIN, FRONT CAB - DAY

Lily is pressing buttons and switches on multiple panels connected to the digivice

LILY

It's working, praise Dieu. (To Casus) I've given you a few minutes to weaken Beelzemon.

INT. TRAIN, MAIN CAB - DAY

Casus takes his vest and throws it in the air. Beelzemon shoots it. Casus runs out and slide tackles

Beelzemon.

BEELZEMON

Argg.

CASUS

That's right, I'm magic.

Beelzemon and Casus begin fighting hand-to-hand:

CASUS (CONT'D)

Why are you here?

BEELZEMON

Revenge, and your demise.

CASUS

Well I know that, why are you here?

LILY (O.S.)

In three.

BEELZEMON

The day of the beast returns with the power.

LILY (O.S.)

Now.

VINCENT

For what?

CASUS

This.

Casus punches Beelzemon and sends him sliding back.

BEELZEMON'S POV

A flash of light from the front cab reveals two new Digimon. One is a red PAWNCHESSMON, the other is DORUMON.

DORUMON

Alpha squad, Dorumon ready.

PAWNCHESSMON

Pawnchessmon ready and willing.

Rei and Vincent look at them in awe.

REI

Who are they?

VINCENT

And what are they?

Casus walks in front Of the two new Digimon.

LILY

The best of the best, trained by the first Royal Knights.

CASUS

Highest level?

DORUMON

Champion, that's for both of us, sir.

CASUS

So you may think.

Casus signals and they charge at Beelzemon. As the three fight, Dianamon enters through a window and begins to assist them.

INT. TRAIN, FRONT CAB - DAY

Lily, Casus, Rei, and Vincent walk into the cab.

REI

Care to clue us in?

CASUS

Nope.

LILY

You should.

REI

It would be nice.

LILY CASUS

It's not every day you face a Demon Lord. Face a dashing fellow, what.

LILY CASUS

Dashing fellow? Demon Lord?

LILY CASUS

Can we stop talking in unison? But it's fun in unison.

A silence falls over the group which is broken by a loud crash in the other room.

VINCENT

What, did we lose?

REI

En contre, we are winning.

Casus grabs his digivice from the panel and rushes into the other cab.

LILY

Remember to get Mummymon.

CASUS (O.S.)

They're gone.

LILY

They aren't important.

REI

Not important, so attacking us isn't of any concern?

LILY

As of now yes.

INT. TRAIN, MAIN CAB - DAY

Beelzemon is on the ground digitizing. Dianamon, Dorumon, and Pawnchessmon stand at distance from him while Casus walks over.

BEELZEMON

I've never been digitized.

CASUS

First time for everything ain't there. Now to business, when will it begin?

BEELZEMON

Ha, Casus you fool, it has already begun. I will be vindicated.

A yellow light begins to flow over Beelzemon, as it fades he is gone.

VINCENT (O.S.)

Casus, brace yourself.

EXT. TRAIN - DAY

As the Paris skyline comes into picture the train derails and rolls into a farm.

FADE OUT.

EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Vincent and Rei enter the hotel with their bags. Outside Casus and Lily begin walking away.

LILY

You think they will tell.

CASUS

Nah, even if they did no one will believe them, heck no one believes it could even happen.

LILY

What could happen?

CASUS

An alien invasion.

LILY

Digimon aren't really alien. And heck this world is just as much ours as it is Digimon.

CASUS

No. Its mine, plus for you humans Digimon are alien, technically.

LILY

It's not yours plus what's all this "you humans" you look human.

CASUS

Let's drop it. You've been to the Digital world fill me in on with what's up with Azulongmon.

EXT. SKY - DARK

Azulongmon flies in the sky. From all directions chains grab him and drag him down to a castle in the distance.

EXT. STREETS - NIGHT

CASUS

Oh. Well, and the Royal Knights.

LILY

Same fate. Although it's said the new knights will arise from the power of the Digimentals.

CASUS

Those would happen to be?

LILY

You'll find out soon enough.

Casus sits next to a tree and puts his head in his hands:

CASUS

My friends, I was supposed to protect them. Everything I did has backfired.

LILY

Whatcha saying.

CASUS

I chose to live, I chose to.

LILY

Calm down, the world isn't too bad, Seraphimon has kept it safe along with Gallantmon, and I'm sure if they encounter a problem they will have a plan to fix it.

Casus jumps up with a smile.

CASUS

Well, at least some of them are still kicking.

INT. LOUVRE, MAIN ROOM - MORNING

In the main room below the pyramid Vincent and Rei walk over to an exhibit marked "Ancient Artifacts". As they walk in across the room Casus and Lily enter in high-end dress.

LILY

I feel awkward.

CASUS

Look around everyone, well some people are dressed nice. Plus you look fabulous. It's like oh girl how'd you get that.

LILY

(Chuckling)

Thanks, but I can't say the same about that vest.

CASUS

Vests are cool now.

A museum GUARD walks up to the two:

GUARD

May I help you, monsieur?

CASUS

Oui, monsieur le Versailles cristal en suspens.

Casus flashes the guard his digivice and he leads them towards an unmarked obscure door.

GUARD

De cette façon mon Liège.

LILY

France doesn't have a king.

CASUS

And there's no such thing as Bigfoot either. Lily there's a lot you don't know about me.

LILY

(To self) You sure about that?

INT. HALLWAY

While walking through the hall they stop at a high security door.

GUARD

Par ici et la porte à côté

LILY

Merci.

GAURD

Quelque chose pour le roi et la reine?

LILY

Non plus ahora.

Casus and Lily enter the door.

INT. HALLWAY

On the other side is a short hallway with another door at the end.

LILY

Should at least buy me dinner first.

Casus begins typing into the control panel.

CASUS

For what?

LILY

Making me your queen.

CASUS

I did?

INT. ARTIFACTS EXHIBIT

In a large room Rei and Vincent study a peculiar Anubis statue:

REI

Ain't this nifty.

VINCENT

No one says nifty anymore, but yeah it looks kind of.

Vincent stares deeply into the statue.

REI

Vini. Vini. Vincent.

Vincent breaks his stare as Rei yells at him. DR. HARTNELL steps over.

VINCENT

What was that, that just happened? It was like being pulled in.

DR. HARTNELL

Allow me to explain.

REI

And you are?

DR. HARTNELL

Dr. Hartnell from the institute of Egyptian artifacts, and curator of this exhibit.

VINCENT

(To Rei) He's British. (To Hartnell) Alright govner, what's all this then.

REI

Please excuse my friend's, idiocy. You were saying.

DR. HARTNELL

That presence you felt is actually quite rare, only happens in the mind of a genius.

VINCENT

Ha, see Rei a doctor calls me a genius.

REI

Spell genius.

VINCENT

J, e, a, n, e, u, s, jeaneus.

REI

Oy, why me.

Dr. Hartnell and Vincent laugh.

INT. CRYSTAL ROOM

As the door opens Casus and Lily walk into a dim room where at the center a pendent with a small green crystal sits.

LILY

Ah, oh. So what is it, oh great king.

CASUS

Well great and mighty queen Lily...

LILY

Lunas, Lily Lunas.

CASUS

Really. Well this is actually one of three tesseract cubes in existence. Made it myself.

LILY

It looks like it's both near and far. So close yet so far away.

CASUS

Look at it like those boxes you draw as a kid, all it is, is a real optical illusion let yourself see what your mind doesn't think.

As Lily looks into it, the crystal emits a green light from inside.

LILY

Is that supposed to happen, that light?

CASUS

Not in the slightest.

INT. ARTIFACTS EXHIBIT

The Anubis statue's eyes begin glowing a bright red.

EXT. LOUVRE - DARK

The sky begins to cloud and darken.

INT. CRYSTAL ROOM

Casus drops to the floor in agony as a bright red light covers his left hand:

LILY

Casus.

CASUS

Either another Digimon or a pulled muscle. Personally I really hope for the pull.

Lily steps back and takes out her digivice. From it three lights come out revealing: Dorumon, Pawnchessmon, and Dianamon.

DIANAMON

Ready and waiting.

LILY

Good cause we may have a situation.

INT. LOUVRE, MAIN ROOM - DARK

At the exhibit doors Rei and Vincent slam them closed.

REI

I really think we should find him.

VINCENT

Let's focus on the first issue. Throw me that chair.

Rei hands him a lone chair next to her. With it Vincent barricades the door. They run down the stairs and see hordes of people rushing up the escalators in a panic.

REI

What if he doesn't show? What do we do then?

VINCENT

We run faster than ever before.

REI

Wow that's brave. Let's get something to defend with.

Rei and Vincent grab a chair from the food court.

VINCENT

Wait, I'm Venetian. I shall defend you.

Vincent attempts to karate chop the legs off of a table. He hits the table and does nothing but hurt himself.

REI

How can you defend me if you hurt yourself?

ANUBISMON breaks down the barricaded door and enters the room. From it's eyes he shoots a beam at the escalators. It causes a small explosion causing several people fall from a small height.

SIDE DOORWAY

Casus, Lily and the Digimon enter the main room.

LILY

Anubismon. Dianamon take him.

Dianamon begins to fight Anubismon mid-air.

AT REI AND VINCENT

Vincent and Rei begin to help the bystanders at the escalators. A stray beam hits the ground next to Vincent and tosses him into a wall.

BACK AT LILY AND CASUS

CASUS

Lily, Dorumon to Vincent keep him safe. Chessmon with me to help Rei and the people.

The four break up.

OVER BY VINCENT

As Vincent drags himself away Lily and Dorumon help him up and over behind the escalators.

LILY

Come on Vincent.

VINCENT

I can help myself.

LILY

Are you always this stubborn?

Lily lays Vincent down.

VINCENT

I may have hurt my leg.

LILY

Seriously hurt, like broken?

AT THE TOP OF THE ESCALATORS

Rei, Pawnchessmon and Casus escort the last people out of the doors.

REI

I knew you'd be back.

CASUS

Ah well I was just in the neighborhood.

REI

Yeah? Coming from the one who told us to come here.

CASUS

Side not, never go where I say to.

REI

No way, this is too exciting.

CASUS

Mademoiselle, please these are troubled times.

CENTER OF ROOM

Dianamon and Anubismon continue fighting. Anubismon jumps to the pyramid and Dianamon follows, the two continue fighting until a deflected blast shatters the glass of the pyramid down on them.

ANUBISMON

I demand the crystal.

DIANAMON

What crystal, this is a palace of art.

ANUBISMON

The crystal of the kings.

Anubismon plummets to the floor sending a shock wave through the ground.

ANUBISMON (CONT'D)

It is close. You.

Anubismon spots the pendent around Lily's neck. Lily begins to run across the room as Anubismon swoops in front of her.

LILY

This, no, this is just a silly pendent from the gift shop.

ANUBISMON

Hand it over.

AT CASUS AND REI

CASUS

Chessmon can you digivolve?

REI

No need.

Rei jumps and grabs a banner on the wall. She slides down it and kicks over Anubismon.

INT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, HALL OF MIRRORS - DAY

A group of tourists shuffle about. At the center an old man with elaborate robes and staff raises the staff and chants to himself. Several beams of light spread across the room.

INT. LOUVRE - DARK

Anubismon and Dorumon exchange several swipes. Easily, Anubismon evades and shoots beams from his eyes. As one is about to blind side Dorumon, Vincent slides over and pushes him away. Taking the full force of the attack on his arm he is flown back against another wall.

VINCENT

Aghh. Just my luck.

DORUMON

Sir. (To Anubismon) grrr. Nubis!

Dorumon digivolves to DORUGAMON.

VINCENT

Just my luck.

Dorugamon and Anubismon battle each other. Dorugamon quickly over-powers Anubismon and pins him to the ground. Casus walks over.

CASUS

Who sent you?

Anubismon is silent. Casus kneels down next to him.

CASUS (CONT'D)

If you think the silent act will save you, well I'll tell you any other day that crystal doesn't hurt me. But, today just as you get here. Well speak cause today I'm a little bit peeved.

ANUBISMON

Today, ha, today is nothing. Fear the oncoming storm of what was. But today, the storm is upon the palace of greed.

Anubismon begins to digitize. Lily walks over.

LILY

There's something I need to tell you.

AT VINCENT

Rei helps Vincent get up from the wall.

REI

As I recall, Venetians are strong and smarter than that.

VINCENT

As I recall a few scars attract the girls.

REI

Maybe.

Rei pushes Vincent's shoulder and arm together, as to relocate it.

VINCENT

Ahh. Oh, that's better, where did you learn to relocate shoulders.

REI

Seven years in Tibet. I picked up a couple tricks.

Rei and Vincent walk over to Lily, Dorugamon and Casus.

DORUGAMON

Are you better sir?

VINCENT

Sir Vincent sounds nice.

CASUS

(To Rei) Frenchy, where's the palace of greed?

EXT. LOUVRE - DAY

The sky is now clear above the Louvre. Pawnchessmon and Dianamon are standing next to the main pyramid. Casus rushes out followed by Rei, Vincent, Dorugamon and Lily.

VINCENT

Hold up, you're too fast.

CASUS

There isn't time to wait. Ah, the cars.

There are multiple cars at the end of the plaza.

REI

Those aren't ours.

CASUS

Are now.

Over by a larger car Casus uses his digivice to send an electrical jolt into the handle. The team get in but Casus walks over to a motorcycle.

VINCENT

You cannot be serious.

CASUS

Last one there buys me a new suit.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

The team in the car and Casus on the bike race over to the Palace of Versailles.

EXT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES - DARK

Out of the palace run hordes of people. The sky above the palace darkens. The team arrives in front of the palace.

LILY

It's starting.

VINCENT

What?

The team gets out of the car as Casus drives up.

PAWNCHESSMON

I would recommend we divide and flush 'em out.

VINCENT

Rei and Chessmon you go through the alleys, Me and Dorugamon will go to the back, Casus the inside and flush it out. Lily take the roof with your Digimon.

CASUS

Who put you in charge?

VINCENT

I'm Venetian it's my duty.

CASUS

Look I could care less if you're Venetian. If you follow you listen to me. Get it?

VINCENT

Got it.

CASUS

Good. Now stop acting tough and prove it.

The team breaks up as they run to their areas around the palace.

EXT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, LEFT SIDE - CONTINUOUS

Vincent and Dorugamon are running alongside the palace.

VINCENT

Dorumon the second story, look.

DORUGAMON

Look out.

A Devidramon comes out of a second story window. Dorugamon braces as it flies at him.

EXT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, RIGHT SIDE - DARK

Rei and Pawnchessmon are walking along the path.

REI

You seem to know what's up. Care to tell me a bit about this casus guy?

PAWNCHESSMON

We're lucky, Casus is a real hero among my people.

REI

How so, although he seems important no one has really said why.

PAWNCHESSMON

In the Digital world Casus is a literal legend. Stories tell of his heroics from the dawn of time.

REI

Seems possible, if he wasn't so young.

Rei and Pawnchessmon turn a corner and see a Devidramon rummaging through barrels.

INT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, HALL OF MIRRORS - DARK

CASUS enters the hall of mirrors. As Casus walks down the hall BARBAMON's voice is heard echoing through the room:

BARBAMON (O.S.)

Casus, Casus, remember me?

CASUS

Show yourself, prove are you man or mon. Let's settle this once and for all.

Casus flourishes his Digivice to his side. A blast comes from behind Casus. As it closes in, Casus redirects it with his Digivice and immediately reads the screen:

CASUS (CONT'D)

Oh, that's a power level. Six hundred and sixty si.

Another blast comes from the door Casus faces. He ducks below as it brushes past him.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Very well, no time to waste.

Casus runs down the hall and through the door.

EXT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, ROOF - DARK

On the roof Lily and Dianamon chase a Devidramon.

LILY

Dianamon, take him out. I'm bettin' that everyone else is dealing with one.

Dianamon tackles the Devidramon and they begin to scuffle.

INT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, CHAPEL - DARK

Casus enters and a bystander runs out past him.

CASUS

Barbamon, I just want to talk.

From around a corner Barbamon walks out. Barbamon raises his staff and sends out another blast.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Long time, no see.

BARBAMON

Child, again playing games. We will silence you.

Barbamon shoots an electric bolt from his staff. The bolt hits Casus' hand and knocks him down and his Digivice away.

BARBAMON (CONT'D)

Foolish child, could never hold us down. We are one of the same.

A faint red light encircles Casus' hand.

CASUS

We are nothing alike, as for being a fool. I'm a lot older, wiser, and stronger since last time.

Casus charges at Barbamon, the two battle.

EXT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, RIGHT SIDE - DARK

Rei and Pawnchessmon are running along the alley, the Devidramon cuts off their path. Pawnchessmon slides past the Devidramon, who shoots a fireball at Rei.

PAWNCHESSMON

Rei, hold upon.

Pawnchessmon digivolves to GLADIMON. Gladimon runs and jumps off of Devidramon and uses her sword to split the fireball.

REI

Zut alors! Raison d'être.

Gladimon quickly defeats Devidramon. As Devidramon digitizes Gladimon and Rei run towards the palace.

INT. PALACE OF VERSAILLES, CHAPEL - DARK

Barbamon and Casus continue fighting, until a break in the fight:

CASUS

You and Beelzemon, just why ruin my vacation?

BARBAMON

Vacation, you call your exile vacation!

CASUS

Self-chosen, call it a victory party on a planet made just for me. I call it vacation.

BARBAMON

The days of judgment shall vile you. The vanguard returns to silence to cause.

CASUS

What the heck. Okay, your part of it but Lily? How does she know?

INT. LOUVRE - DAY

After the battle in the Louvre, Casus and Lily talk quietly to each other:

CASUS

But I can tell that's not why you're here.

LILY

Stubborn as always.

CASUS

Stubborn? I've been around much longer than you. But you act like you know me and, just what is it about you.

LILY

I wish I could tell you, although Gallantmon.

CASUS

Lily, what is happening, if Gallantmon sent you I need to know.

INT. VERSAILLES PALACE, CHAPEL - DARK

Barbamon shoots another blast at point-blank range. Casus punches through and sends Barbamon reeling into a pillar.

CASUS

What you take me for, a piece of mazu. Ha, I'm Belli for no reason, I earned that title.

The roof begins to fall in. Casus walks out.

INT. VERSAILLES PALACE, GARDENS - DARK

Running through the gardens, Dorugamon and Vincent lead a Devidramon down to a fountain. At the fork around the fountain, Dorugamon and Vincent split up and the Devidramon crashes into the fountain.

VINCENT

Dorugamon take him down.

Dorugamon fires a metal orb at Devidramon. The Devidramon digitizes immediately.

VINCENT (CONT'D)

Awesome, bet Casus can't do that.

DORUGAMON

Uhmm, sir. Must I say, this would be trivial for him. And thank you for using my correct name.

VINCENT

You're welcome. Trivial, did you see the teeth. If that's trivial, do I want to see the mundane?

EXT. VERSAILLES PALACE, ROOF - DARK

On the roof Dianamon and Devidramon fight. Lily throws her digivice at Devidramon's head. After being distracted Dianamon slashes through, digitizing him.

LILY

If that's all, let us.

The roof beneath Lily collapses in.

EXT. VERSAILLES PALACE - DARK

Casus, Gladimon, Rei, Vincent, Dorugamon converge at the front gates of the palace.

VINCENT

Intense. Good to see you Rei, you too Casus.

REI

I'd like to say the same.

VINCENT

What you talking about, if you saw the way I took those beasts down.

CASUS

Yeah I'm sure you did all the work, Dorugamon and (To Gladimon) whom shall you be?

GLADIMON

I be Gladimon.

CASUS

I've been gone too long, new digi lines and what next?

From afar Dianamon swoops in.

DIANAMON

Come the roof collapsed underneath Lily.

As Dianamon flies, a purple lightning strike hits her which encases her in a crystalline structure. The crystal flies up where another crystal holding Lily is floating.

PALACE DOORS

Barbamon walks out of the palace, an electric field surrounds his staff. As he walks towards the team the lightning grows in size.

BARBAMON

Casus, give me my prize.

AT THE TEAM

Casus pulls out the crystal pendent. Rei and Vincent prepare for battle.

REI

Should we attack?

VINCENT

A pincer move, storm him from each side. Could work, no?

BARBAMON (O.S.)

Surrender or die by my hand. Revel in my power.

CASUS

Oh shut it. We fight when I say we fight. Which is now.

The light returns on Casus' hand, he drops the crystal and charges at Barbamon.

BARBAMON

Quite sharp, quite greedy, quite doomed.

The lightning from the staff hits Casus point blank and encases Casus like Lily and Dianamon. The crystal holding Casus flies up out of screen.

AT THE TEAM

A light covering Dorugamon and Gladimon digivolves them DORUGORAMOM and KNGIHTMON.

VINCENT

Pretty big ain't it?

REI

Really with the chance to say something great, you ruin it.

As Dorugoramon and Knightmon stare down Barbamon, he raises his staff at the two. A bolt of lightning flies out, Dorugoramon jumps over him as Knightmon cuts the bolt in half. The three fight until Dorugoramon snaps his staff into pieces.

DORUGORAMON

Argh, prepare for defeat.

BARBAMON

Ha ha ha, you underestimate me.

Barbamon clenches his hands together, from them a pair of blades form. The three continue to fight with Barbamon fending off each much easier this time.

AT REI AND VINCENT

VINCENT

Cheapo, making swords out of nothing.

REI

Focus, on how to save Casus.

VINCENT

What is with you always wanting him? We can do it just fine on our own.

REI

Maybe it's because he seems to know a little more bout all dis.

VINCENT

What dup wit all your smack. I know a thing bout schizzin too, so on go walk out the door.

Rei stands in dismay and confusion.

REI

I just don't know what to say.

VINCENT

(To Dorugoramon) The crystals, smash dem.

FLOATING CRYSTALS

Above the palace where the three crystals float Dorugoramon begins to punch at them, with no effect. He bursts flames at them. The crystals remain unscathed.

AT REI AND VINCENT

REI

Hold up, that light. That light on his hand, it appeared with the crystal and... where is it?

VINCENT

That little rock with a buzzing sound. Looks wack.

REI

Vincent, what is it. You're not gangster, please stop. But yeah that rock should be it.

Vincent picks up the glowing pendent and tosses it up to Dorugoramon.

FLOATING CRYSTALS

As the pendent closes in on the crystal encasing Casus, the light on his hand increases in intensity. Dorugoramon punches the large crystal again and this time it shatters. Casus begins to fall, while in midair he catches the pendent and places it around his neck. Now in a controlled fall the light around his hand grows spinning around in a helix on his arm.

AT BARBAMON AND KNIGHTMON

Barbamon knocks Knightmon across the plaza. Casus descends in front of Barbamon.

CASUS

I want you.

Casus looks up in rage:

CASUS (CONT'D)

To piss off.

The helix around Casus' arm converts into a sword. He charges at Barbamon. Casus and Barbamon fight until Knightmon and Dorugoramon join. The trio quickly defeat Barbamon. As he begins to digitize Casus stands over him:

CASUS (CONT'D)

Any last request.

BARBAMON

Too trusting and kind. Your companions will always betray you. This is swear, as we have before you will face us, Casus Luce.

Barbamon completely digitizes.

CASUS

Big C don't play that, my bros are straight edge.

Lily falls from the sky into Casus' arms.

LILY

Oof, and who are you an OG or something?

CASUS

You know you like it.

Casus lets Lily down and they begin to walk back to the team.

LILY

Not really, but you'll learn what I like.

CASUS

So we're?

LILY

Yup.

EXT. VERSAILLES GARDENS - MIDDAY

Casus, Rei, Vincent, Lily sit around a table eating lunch.

VINCENT

Ahh, here's my prize.

REI

What are you talking about, player.

VINCENT

I get it no more gangster, but I did just save the world.

CASUS

That's true, the world is saved by the great Vini.

VINCENT

Is that sarcasm I hear from you?

CASUS

Not important, but the future holds mysteries. And if I can be true, I need some assistance with a couple more, issues.

REI

You want us to stay as a team,' cause there's more like these two?

CASUS

How did, you're smarter than you look Rei. Vincent not so much.

LILY

Back to business, you two need a digivice.

REI

What for, we've handled ourselves quite remarkably.

LILY

When things ramp up, and they will, you'll both need one and heads up, you'll both have one so let us skip the banter right to choosing colour.

REI

I want mine just not in pink.

CASUS

Green?

LILY

Cannot, mine is green.

REI

Let's go with purple.

CASUS

That's fine, for you Vincent.

VINCENT

Red.

CASUS

Alright.

REI

So I have purple?

VINCENT

I'll do red. While on topic what are your guys'.

CASUS

Silver, more greyish but perhaps it's just faded.

Casus and Lily mumble to each other for a moment then turn back to the others:

LILY

One more detail.

CASUS

You deux need a partner Digimon.

LILY

Dorumon, Pawnchessmon.

From the fountain Dorumon and Pawnchessmon walk over.

CASUS

Take out your phones.

LILY

May I ask, Digimon are you ready to team up with us?

DORUMON

Not much else to do.

PAWNCHESSMON

Yes from me too.

CASUS

Rei, Vincent phones out.

Rei and Vincent take out their cell phones and place them on the table. Casus takes each and smashes them simultaneously on the table. The phones break into jumbled pieces.

VINCENT

What!

REI

How, but.

CASUS

Hold up. Digimon would you?

From Dorumon and Pawnchessmon two jots of light, one red and one pink enter the broken phones. The two phones radiate their separate colors and reassemble into two new Digivices.

REI

Is mine pink?

LILY

'Cause girl, mine is purple.

VINCENT

Looks tight, what mine be poppin?

The three others stare at Vincent until Casus responds:

CASUS

G.P.T.D.S., scanner, phone, camera, digivolver, defibrillator, television, photon and positron, digicapture, gate opener.

LILY

Wireless uplink, sonic tool, oh we stopped using cards, now it mainly can do something timely wimely ish.

CASUS

So mess around, fiddle a bit.

LILY

First press the side buttons and speak you name.

REI

Identification?

LILY

Kind of.

REI VINCENT

(To digivice) Rei Abias. (To digivice) Vincent St. Cloud

CASUS

(To Lily) Didn't see that coming.

LILY

Can I talk to you for a sec?

Casus and Lily get up and walk away from the others.

LILY (CONT'D)

I feel uneasy, they need to know the risks.

CASUS

By now, most humans would run for the hills. Them, well I see something.

LILY

Casus you were the one to bail them out in the end. What happens when you abandon them?

CASUS

If I fail, it's the end of the world. So trust me I won't abandon any of you.

LILY

Is that your master plan?

CASUS

Not the slightest.

LILY

Care to share?

CASUS

I can't do that.

LILY

Why not?

CASUS

I tend to make up my plans as I go, oh and it's worked for years.

Casus walks back the others. Behind Lily a digigate opens.

LILY

Ah, Casus, if only I could tell you.

From the digigate a voice comes through.

SERAPHIMON (O.S.)

Have you found him?

LILY

Affirmative.

SERAPHIMON

Excellent, we can proceed.

LILY

Two have joined.

SERAPHIMON

Excuse me.

LILY

Casus brought two more onto the team.

SERAPHIMON

They shall end like him if this is true, hurry the time is upon us.

Lily walks over to the group.

LILY

Great news, a digigate opened up.

REI

What's a digigate?

CASUS

A door across the universe, compare it to a large spaceship thingy.

REI

That makes it faster than light travel, that is impossible.

CASUS

Not if you go faster, or (inaudible).

LILY

It closes in a minute we should go.

The group proceeds through the digigate, Casus stops Lily before they go through:

CASUS

Why here?

LILY

Mon cheri, believe me if I could tell you.

CASUS

You can, if anyone could understand.

LILY

There will be seven. Trust me when I tell you that I cannot tell you anything more without risking the balance.

CASUS

I'm just asking why.

Casus walks through the gate.

LILY

Mon amoureux that's all you'll let me say.

INT. ASSEMBLY HALL - NIGHT

The team enters a platform in a congress style hall. The digigate closes behind Lily. Rei, Vincent and the Digimon walk around the platform towards the benches below. Lily and Casus walk to the center of the stage where Casus leans on a podium.

CASUS

Rei, Vincent how you like?

VINCENT

It's so huge.

CASUS

(To Lily) It is.

VINCENT

It actually rivals the entire city of Venice in structure and awe.

REI

Vin, enough we get it you want to live up to your family name.

VINCENT

I was just admiring.

ANGLE ON CASUS

CASUS

Lily, who opened the gate?

Doors at the side of the hall swing open, SERAPHIMON walks through.

SERAPHIMON

Twas I.

CASUS

Seraphimon, it's, well honestly I don't like seeing you. Often it spells trouble.

SERAPHIMON

Likewise, now do you know why I called you here?

CASUS

Actually yes, or no not really. I have a general idea what's happening on Pandorix.

ANGLE ON VINCENT

VINCENT

Who's Pandorix?

DORUMON

You call it Earth.

REI

Then we are across the universe?

DORUMON

On our home, you humans call it the digital world.

VINCENT

Why do we call it that?

PAWNCHESSMON

Major aspects resemble your digital systems, the only real difference is the energy that creates the universe.

REI

Energy, what?

DORUMON

Let us explain later.

ANGLE ON SERAPHIMON

SERAPHIMON

The flagship for another war, with you at the core.

CASUS

Two points, I rock and I deserve some recognition.

SERAPHIMON

For what exactly?

CASUS

Being awesome. Last I checked I ended a war.

SERAPHIMON

Ha, twas war ever since you abandoned us. The digital world has been in total war.

CASUS

(Shocked)

I, couldn't have known.

LILY

Seraphimon, let this go.

SERAPHIMON

Silence, human. Tu forgot I am in control?

LILY

You can't blame him if he's been locked on Earth for so long, for being the digi leader it's all about control and power for you. As the leader be true and allow Casus his place. Only he can...

SERAPHIMON

Woman, this is my domain now. Casus is an enemy for abandoning...

CASUS

I finish what I start. You had promise as my ally Seraphimon, how you've sunk.

SERAPHIMON

Nay would the devil himself ally along you.

CASUS

True. Pick your sides wisely Seraphimon.

LILY

May we go now?

INT. SUITE, BEDROOM - NIGHT

Inside a large suite bedroom with two beds and a balcony Rei, Vincent, and Lily, begin to settle in for the night.

REI

This is the life, soft bed, diamond encrusted pajamas.

VINCENT

A little gaudy, seriously gold leaf?

LILY

Digidestined life isn't all like this, but yeah this is a great perk.

Casus walks in from the balcony doors.

REI

Casus, check these out.

CASUS

Can't now.

Casus walks out of the living room.

INT. SUITE, LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Casus plops onto the sofa. Lily walks over to the doorway.

LILY

Want to tell them?

CASUS

Tell them the great hero, failed. And not just that but we're cleaning up my mess. A mess I failed to foresee.

LILY

For the most part the world is safe, chaosmon are at bay, three rise, and Kars.

CASUS

Shut up, just shut it.

LILY

Trust me, I know you.

Casus begins to tear up. Lily walks into the bedroom.

INT. SUITE, BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Rei and Vincent debate over beds as Lily walks in:

VINCENT

It's only fair I have my own.

REI

Scared to sleep next to a girl, what are you seventeen or seven?

LILY

You two, of course I get that one. And the other bed is yours.

VINCENT

Hold up here. Vincent should have a say in this.

REI

Silly, I don't bite.

LILY

Vincent forget his nighty?

VINCENT

Nooo, yes.

INT. SUITE, LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Rei walks in and begins to sit on the sofa when a note on the coffee table catches her eye. She picks up the note:

LILY (V.O.)

Vincent, Rei and Casus, by now I'm out in town. I'll be busy catching up with the council, so just go have a day off.

REI

That's nice, leave us alone in a foreign. In a completely unknown planet.

Form the door Vincent walks in and catches Rei reading the note.

VINCENT

What about stuff?

REI

Day off.

VINCENT

Alright, where's your boyfriend a?

REI

He's not my.

VINCENT

Turn it over.

Rei turns over the paper and finds a note written by Casus:

CASUS (V.O.)

Three points, well four. Always check the reverse side. Two, good job Vincent. I got to check on things, gimme a break I've been gone for some time. Five, no four, watch out for fives, on the other hand five is also good. But take a day off and for you two it's all free. But lastly, if you two are worried trust your team, you won't need me if anything happens.

REI

He said everything is free.

VINCENT

Not again.

MONTAGE

Rei drags Vincent from store to store along a street in the city. At each successive store Vincent becomes more bored and tired. Inside one store Vincent spots a pair of high tech looking sports goggles.

END MONTAGE

EXT. SIDEWALK - MIDDAY

Outside Vincent sits on a bench observing the various Digimon passing by. Rei returns with various assortments of shopping bags.

REI

Fabulous, am I right.

VINCENT

Meh.

Rei pulls out a dress.

VINCENT (CONT'D)

Now have I ever said your very nice.

REI

Très, but it's not like that.

VINCENT

Is it for a friend?

Rei sits next to Vincent and grabs his bag.

REI

So what did you get. (Grabs the goggles) uhm, trendy much?

VINCENT

(Grabs them back) Goggles are cool now.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

Rei and Vincent explore the city. Vincent finicks with his digivice wearing his new goggles.

REI

How can this be, the world is so advanced but from the outside it looks so similar.

VINCENT

Where's our Digimon?

REI

Multi-function, I bet you can find them with something on the digivice.

VINCENT

Worth a shot, but how I can find out how to search for Digimon.

As if voice activated the Digivice lights up with a GPS screen outlaying the city and two moving dots.

REI

Where are they?

VINCENT

Heading towards an overlook, east side of the city.

EXT. PARK - DAY

Walking next to a small wall through a park with rolling green pastures spanning miles; Rei Vincent and their Digimon are enjoying an ice cream.

VINCENT

Digi ice it's called?

DORUMON

Aye sir.

REI

Ya know except for a few flavors it's like ours. Did Casus bring ice cream to you?

PAWNCHESSMON

Quite the contrary, your people get most basic essentials from us.

REI

So Casus brought it all to Earth?

DORUMON

Haven't you learned that Casus has been gone from our planet for, well no one actually knows.

PAWNCHESSMON

As I was saying, many great minds of your people came here as digidestined. Da Vinci, J.C., Tzu, Washington, Wright, oh that one who made the salad dressing and country.

VINCENT

You're lying to me, all of them. So, what have they taken from here, something insane I bet.

DORUMON

Mostly farm tools or mathematics.

Rei and Vincent pause and look at each other before laughing at the idea. Rei steps over and leans on the wall looking out at the valley. We see over the valley and where the city rests, atop ELDRADIMON, inside an even more immense valley.

REI

Is there anything more beautiful?

VINCENT

A double rainbow.

INT. WAR ROOM

Inside a windowless room Seraphimon, Gallantmon, and Lily stand around a table where several screens show the valley.

SERAPHIMON

The reports indicate we must move away.

GALLANTMON

There is no time, sensibility, you do possess it correct?

SERAPHIMON

And you wish to bring upon my people war, at our heart.

LILY

Can't you see the onslaught if we turn our backs. The capitol will be decimated.

SERAPHIMON

I am leader, my word is law.

GALLANTMON

You are no leader, Casus is the true.

SERAPHIMON

Casus is heathen. He left us to die, created his own world to play with and.

LILY

Saved our asses every which way. Don't you dare disgrace his name, he has saved reality countless times. Every single time he's gone near killed himself if it meant saving even one other. Don't ever take his name in vain or so help you.

SERAPHIMON

Strong words, for a woman.

LILY

Permission to eff him over.

GALLANTMON

Lily, hold your feelings. Letting yourself be consumed will end in sorrow

LILY

I'm not sorry.

GALLANTMON

As for you Seraphimon, I am military commander put in charge by Casus. We shall ready the defenses, prepare to fight and for once stand tall in the sight of wrath.

SERAPHIMON

Treason, you spew treason.

Seraphimon walks out of the room.

GALLANTMON

Keep your emotions in check.

LILY

I'm sorry, he just pushed me too far. Who does he think he is?

GALLANTMON

If anything he is our enemy, but we must continue with the plan. Does he?

LILY

Not yet. Is ARC ready?

GALLANTMON

Untested, for all we know the dangers could surpass anything we've seen.

EXT. PARK - DAY

Rei, Vincent and their Digimon sit around a bench looking out at the valley.

DORUMON

My home over yonder, to us Dorumon it is known as Owryu Mont.

REI

Sounds better than Woodland Hills.

PAWNCHESSMON

You hail from a forest?

VINCENT

Maybe a tree here or there but eh, it's homey.

PAWNCHESSMON

Then if I may ask why were you in Paris?

REI

Vacation and checking in on family.

VINCENT

I only went to Paris for the food.

REI

What you talking about, you were there to buy me stuff. And visit my cousins again.

DORUMON

On Pandorix you have family across the world?

REI

Some families here and there. Please call it Earth. Pandorix seems, come to think of it, Pandora's box.

From the distance in the city a large explosion echoes across the valley. The team jumps up.

REI (CONT'D)

You don't think.

VINCENT

Dorumon can you tell where it came from?

Dorumon and Vincent bolt off towards the city. Rei and Pawnchessmon quickly chase them.

EXT. STREETS - MOMENTS LATER

The team runs towards the central spiral.

REI

Hold up, where you headed?

VINCENT

Dorumon says it came from the spiral.

From Rei's digivice Lily's voice is heard:

LILY

Third gate, can you make it there?

DORUMON

Third gate. Tell her we will make it.

VINCENT

What's the third gate?

DORUMON

The gate behind the spiral, it leads directly there with only a few blocks between the gate and capitol.

EXT. GATE - DAY

The team arrives at a large mechanical gate being bashed in from the outside.

VINCENT

Dorumon we're on the left, Rei and Chessmon hang right.

REI

What about one of the roof tops, Dorugamon can strike from there while Gladimon provides distraction.

Vincent and Rei take out their digivices.

VINCENT

Let's kick it.

REI

What!? No really what did you just say?

VINCENT

Every hero needs a catch phrase.

REI

At least you have a cute face.

They position their Digivices at their respective Digimon.

REI (CONT'D)

Kickin.

The Digimon digivolve to Dorugamon and Gladimon.

VINCENT

Rei, serious.

REI

It grew on me.

A bang from the gate is heard as it breaks open. A horde of GOBLIMON lead by a MINOTARUMON break through. The Digimon engage in battle. After a moment several Goblimon digitize and the rest run back through the gate.

VINCENT

Quick close the gate.

REI

Why would they run, it would be easy to... Digimon get back.

From the gate an AIRDRAMON crashes through towards Rei. Rei begins to race away down an alley as Airdramon chases her. Rei turns a corner and swings onto a balcony using a flagpole. The Airdramon barely makes the turn as it crashes into a dead end wall. The unconscious Airdramon digitizes and Rei jumps back to the ground.

REI (CONT'D)

French ninja one, dragon none.

AT THE GATE

Dorugoramon, Gladimon, and Vincent face off the returned horde of Goblimon and the Minotarumon. The trio easily eradicate the attackers.

DORUGAMON

And the last one gone.

Vincent presses a button on his Digivice and the screen flashes.

VINCENT

Rei you safe, we got this done.

Rei walks in from the alley.

REI

Yeah yeah I'm here.

VINCENT

That year in Tibet?

REI

You know it.

INT. HANGER BAY - DAY

Inside a small hanger bay the doors begin to open as Lily and Gallantmon walk over to a small fighter jet.

GALLANTMON

I commend bravery but Lily this.

LILY

Is stupidity, well I owe him everything.

GALLANTMON

You mustn't break our orders madame, reality is on a thin line, if we cannot complete our mission the future could break apart.

Lily enters the cockpit of the jet as the light from the hanger doors flood the room.

LILY

You have your orders, I have my responsibilities. My future is of no consequence.

GALLANTMON

You speak madness. Fragility is our main concern. Come out of there at this moment.

LILY

Vini, Vidi, Vici. Our plan is false only a disguise to shield us from the truth.

The jet engines turn on.

GALLANTMON

So you know. Our mission is to avoid the oncoming storm.

LILY

You don't do that to friends, especially if you know his name.

The cockpit closes and Lily flies off out of the hanger.

EXT. MOUNTAIN TRAIL - DAY

On a trail overlooking the capitol an amassing army outside of it, Casus now wearing regular jeans and a tee shirt sits on a rock holding his digivice.

TIGERVESPAMON (O.S.)

Good to see you again.

CASUS

If only the circumstances could have been to my liking. Alas the events unfold and I come to an impasse.

TIGERVESPAMON

Has the Digital world passed your test, how shall they fare?

CASUS

I see promise, and that one girl. Whom was the last Digidestined to come through here?

TIGERVESPAMON

It has been many years, although I do believe it was Hongo.

CASUS

Precisely, and he went off the map. There's something worse, she knows me.

TIGERVESPAMON

Than you know your path.

EXT. EXTERIOR STAIRCASE - DAY

On the outside of the Capitol Spiral Rei and Vincent are running up a spiral staircase traversing the top level of the building.

VINCENT

Can you tell me what we're doing again?

REI

Tibet taught me more than the moves but the process, and Sun Tzu had a technique to lay siege without losing many troops.

VINCENT

Agh, I'll never ask again. What about why we're running.

Rei reaches the top floor and kicks in the doors:

REI

Exactly, why run.

EXT. ROOF - DAY

Inside the room Seraphimon stands over-looking the city and valley.

REI

Unless you want power and all that stands in your way is a simple citadel trapped in a valley.

SERAPHIMON

It is a great plan, trap the city and assume control. I should have just killed those two when I had the chance.

REI

Good ally Lily is, looks like you made her pretty angry.

VINCENT

Enough to tell us everything, which was what again?

REI

You know.

SERAPHIMON

Excuse me while I submit the crown jewel of this world to the army of chaos.

Seraphimon walks to the ledge and levitates off the edge.

VINCENT

Coward, get back here.

REI

You can't hide from us.

SERAPHIMON

Silly little girls, I don't need to hide from the likes of you.

On the tower Vincent and Rei watch Seraphimon fly off. Vincent pulls out his digivice.

VINCENT

Why run after him when we can fly after him?

EXT. AIRSPACE AROUND CITY - DAY

Lily's jet shoots down several flying Digimon. She takes the jet towards the army where a large silhouetted beast comes into view. As she flies closer several more Airdramon attack her. While battling from inside the cockpit she activates an intercom, over the static Gallantmon's voice is heard:

GALLANTMON

Do you have visual on the enemies?

LILY

Big trouble, there's a beast coming our way. Can't really make it out, shadow field or something.

GALLANTMON

Can you scan this creature?

On the panel Lily pushes a few buttons until one screen reads an error.

LILY

Negatory, doesn't exist.

GALLANTMON

Than today is the day. Have you prepared for this.

LILY

ARC is made for this.

GALLANTMON

You misunderstand, today is exactly why we came here.

LILY

One part missing, if time runs out it's all for naught.

GALLANTMON

Yes ARC is made for this, time is short I really hope it doesn't end how we fear.

Lily sits in silence for a moment before she turns off the intercom. Lily types a code into a key panel.

LILY

Seven, why seven.

CASUS (O.S.)

I bet you know why.

LILY

Casus, stop doing that.

CASUS

Kars would so why shouldn't I?

LILY

You're better than him.

CASUS

And you shouldn't be so stubborn. Turn off ARC.

LILY

What do you know of ARC?

Outside several Airdramon bash the jet.

CASUS

What was that?

LILY

Airdramon, I can take them.

CASUS

You can't take Belphemon nor can ARC.

LILY

ARC gives you a chance to live and finish this.

CASUS

Without you I can't finish this.

LILY

Don't say that, you haven't met me yet.

CASUS

Doesn't mean I can't take a leap of faith.

LILY

You can't fight them.

CASUS

I can, give me time to grab a crystal.

LILY

Maybe for Barbamon that worked but Belphemon has different.

EXT. MOUNTAIN TRAIL - DUSK

Casus holds his Digivice as he stares into the distance at ElDradimon and the opposing army. TigerVespamon walks up alongside him.

TIGERVESPAMON

So it is, leave her and focus on your chosen ones. Or shall you risk the city for the life of someone of a mystery.

CASUS

You underestimate me?

EXT. AIRSPACE AROUND CITY - DUSK

Lily's jet evades several light blasts until one hits a wing and sends it spiraling. From behind Seraphimon flies up to the jet and punches another wing off. Now stabilizing with two wings Lily flies the jet towards the city. In chase the two fight off one another until Vincent, riding Dorugoramon knocks Seraphimon out of the sky. Lily slows her jet and Vincent enters the cockpit.

INT. JET - CONTINUOUS

Vincent squeezes into a slot behind Lily's chair.

VINCENT

How you doing?

LILY

Well could be better but under the circumstances, great.

VINCENT

Heard from Casus yet?

LILY

Let me tell you, ever since I've known him whenever there is issue he will come in at the last second.

VINCENT

Why's that?

LILY

Epicness.

EXT. GATE - DUSK

Rei and Gladimon sit visibly exhausted. The roar of jet engines increase as Lily's jet hovers above the two. Vincent jumps out and Lily flies off.

REI

About time you showed up.

VINCENT

Ca'va?

REI

Even more came this time.

VINCENT

So na va?

EXT. AIRSPACE AROUND CITY - DUSK

Closer to the army and large beast, Dorumon and Lunamon float motionless. Seraphimon floats in behind them looking towards the shadowy beast in the background.

SERAPHIMON

Poor little fools, as Belphemon rises ask yourself, where is you precious hero now?

From behind Casus, in an armor resembling Tigervespamon, slashes Seraphimon down with his swords. As the two engage in battle the shadowy beast in the background fades into clarity, BELPHEMON, the large beast bellows.

SERAPHIMON (CONT'D)

Muwhahaha, you are late my friend, the terror of your sloth has risen.

CASUS/TIGERVAESPAMOM

First, I can defeat him again. Two no, second, I will destroy you after. And third, I'm just that awesome.

Casus jets off towards Belphemon, Seraphimon lays chase but is too slow. As Casus nears the beast, Belphemon swipes at Casus, he evades up his arm and dodges several more swipes until he reaches Belphemon's face.

CASUS/TIGERVESPAMON

Hello ole boy, look how much you've grown.

Belphemon roars at Casus.

CASUS/TIGERVESPAMON

Ah yes perhaps it may be on small fault mine. But then again, I had just reason to.

Casus kicks Belphemon which tumbles them both back. Casus flies away until Lily's jet, with Seraphimon on front, passes him.

Immediately Casus catches up to the jet and struggles to hold it midair.

LILY

Casus, please there is only one chance to end all the trouble to come.

CASUS

I won't let you.

LILY

Funny, we have great times yet to come. That's what you will tell me the last time you saw me.

Lily's jet engines cut off propelling Casus forward. As he uncontrollably tumbles the jet's engines send it flying into Belphemon.

INT. JET - CONTINUOUS

Lily presses a button which turns off the entire panels. As she sits back a green light radiates from her hand.

EXT. JET - CONTINUOUS

Casus struggles to catch up with the jet while it engulfs in a fireball. Moments later the jet with Seraphimon on front trying to bash in the window, crashes into Belphemon. A large explosion pushes Casus away as it engulfs Belphemon.

INT. SUITE, BEDROOM - NIGHT

From outside we hear the cheers of the city. Rei, Vincent and Pawnchessmon lookout at the explosion.

REI

Both were in there.

VINCENT

Give them time, give them time.

As time passes the city celebrations tame down. The three eventually bunker down for the night. As Vincent paces around the balcony, Casus still in combat armor lands with Dorumon and Lunamon in his arms. He rests them inside on the couch before his armor splits revealing a new suit on Casus and TigerVespamon standing next to him.

CASUS

Vespa take care of them while I explain.

TIGERVESPAMON

Understood.

Casus and Vincent walk outside on the balcony.

CASUS

We've sacrificed too much to give up now.

VINCENT

I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

CASUS

Quit now and it's all for naught. Gather yourself we near the end.

VINCENT

You can do it, and even if you can't, we won't think any less of you, man.

Casus steps to the door and opens it:

CASUS

Any more "advice".

VINCENT

Yeah, a man must first face himself before he faces his enemies.

CASUS

You've never met me have you?

EXT. THE EIFFEL TOWER - NIGHT

Stepping out from a digigate the team consisting of: Casus, Vincent, Rei, Pawnchessmon and Dorumon walk out to the plaza beneath the tower.

CASUS

From this point on it's all business. There's no one saying you need to follow me anymore.

Vincent proceeds to punch Casus.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Wha.

REI

Vincent.

VINCENT

We lost a teammate, so what, are you going to cry about it or are you going to save the world and then cry about it.

REI

Vin's right Casus, this isn't the kind of fight we can walk away from.

CASUS

I've never let anyone get close to me, and one day I will. Do you want to know what, I just let her die.

REI

Hey buddy, let's get done with this grab a latte and maybe take a break.

CASUS

Let's go to Santorini. First things first, there's a crystal atop the tower I need to get.

VINCENT

Me and Rei can watch out for you down here.

Casus runs over to the tower. Rei and Vincent watch him climb the steel structure. Beneath the tower a black cloud forms.

REI

He nearly cried then ran up a steel building, is it me or is he a little odd?

VINCENT

I've come to expect this as mundane.

INT. THE EIFFEL TOWER, SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

Casus climbs over onto the second floor of the tower. As he walks around an evil laugh echoes through.

CASUS

I don't need this right now.

Casus takes out his digivice and it shorts out.

CASUS (CONT'D)

I really prefer not to.

LILITHMON (O.S.)

Why not, I find you fantastic.

CASUS

Oh well I am me, alas if I could see you maybe I could say the same.

As Casus walks in front of the elevator doors as they open to him.

EXT. EIFFEL TOUR - NIGHT

Vincent and Rei stand behind one tower leg. Knightmon and Dorugoramon stare down the cloud as it begins to take a shape of MALOMYOTISMON. From the cloud he is revealed and blasts flames from the cannons on his shoulders.

MALOMYOTISMON

Pandaemonium!

Knightmon and Dorugoramon double team Malomyotismon. Malomyotismon easily overpowers the two.

OVER AT REI AND VINCENT

VINCENT

How are they losing already?

REI

Digi scan him.

Vincent takes out his digivice and directs it at Malomyotismon.

VINCENT

Mega level and ours are what?

REI

Ultimate, that's one under but a big difference.

Dorugoramon slides on the ground past the two.

DORUGORAMON

New plan sir.

VINCENT

Can you sky dive him while Knightmon distracts?

DORUGORAMON

Excellent sir.

Knightmon and Malomyotismon clash, Dorugoramon knocks him down from the air. Malomyotismon grabs Dorugoramon and bashes Knightmon with him. Dorugoramon slides across to Vincent and de-digivolves into Dorumon. Malomyotismon turns and blasts flames at Rei who is running across the plaza to the other tower leg.

Knightmon sees the flames heading towards Rei and begins to run over. As she runs several golden bands illuminate her armor. Knightmon barely makes it to Rei and the flames reach them, shielding Rei from the flames Knightmon begins to slowly digitize.

REI

Kni, Knightmon. Stay strong I'll get you out of here.

KNIGHTMON

My condolences madame, I failed.

Rei rises to face Malomyotismon. She takes a hold of her digivice. As the flames grow, she looks down as Knightmon digitizes.

MALOMYOTISMON'S POV

The flames encircle the area around Rei and Knightmon. They conceal the two for a moment until, CRUSADERMON breaks through charging at Malomyotismon. Crusadermon, pounds on Malomyotismon until he jettisons back into the park.

REI

Crusadermon, end him.

EXT. THE EIFFEL TOWER - NIGHT

Casus rides up in the elevator when it suddenly brakes. Casus forces the doors open to find the cables on fire. One cable breaks tossing the elevator off balance.

CASUS

This is very not good.

Casus jumps onto the tower and begins to climb up.

EXT. THE EIFFEL TOWER - NIGHT

At the battle Crusadermon and Malomyotismon have reached a stalemate. Rei begins to click through menus on her digivice until a weapons menu opens.

CRUSADERMON (O.S.)

I could use a sword my dear.

REI

Dommage, ou est les batons?

CRUSADERMON

Le baton rouge, cliquez trois fois.

REI

C'est pas ici. Oh, wow its right here. You know I never see the obvious in front of me.

CRUSADERMON

Rei. Please the sword.

The screen lights up. Next to Crusadermon a sword materializes. Crusadermon takes the sword and begins to thrash Malomyotismon. As the fight continues Malomyotismon crunches the sword in half, returning to a stalemate battle.

EXT. THE EIFFEL TOWER - NIGHT

Casus climbs the tower nearing the top observation deck where he hears the laughing again.

CASUS

Well, first I was afraid. Now I, just. Whew, climbing that.

Casus reaches the top and climbs over onto the deck.

CASUS (CONT'D)

And just walked in to find you here.

LILITHMON (O.S.)

But I grew strong, I learned how to carry on.

Casus stops mid stride in shock from hearing what seems like Lily's voice.

CASUS

(Shocked)

And so you're back.

LILITHMON (O.S.)

From outer space.

CASUS

How?

LILITHMON (O.S.)

I've got all my life to live, all my love to give.

Casus stand frozen as LILITHMON walks out from the shadows and around him, as if taunting him.

LILITHMON (CONT'D)

And I'll survive. Oh, I will survive.

INT. JET - DUSK

Inside Lily's jet a green light shines from her hand. From the light a dark cloud grows as the light grows to engulf the cockpit.

LILITHMON (V.O.)

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. The pieces of my broken heart.

The light fades, in the reflection of the cockpit window appears Lilithmon.

EXT. THE EIFFEL TOWER - NIGHT

Casus walks over to the railing gazing at the city.

CASUS

You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay you down to die. Oh, no not I. As long as I know how to love I know you will stay alive.

LILITHMON

Now you hold your head up high? As you see somebody new, fool, I'm not that chained up little person still.

CASUS

Exactly, I'm more... unique.

Casus turns and tosses his jacket at Lilithmon. As she pushes it aside Casus flourishes a sword and strikes at her only to hit the jacket which drifts onto the railing. The two engage in a quick fight ending with his sword being tossed over the edge.

LILITHMON

He he, so pathetic aren't you.

CASUS

Sure, although there is one thing. What happened to you is kinda like me, you understand right. I saw the light, literally that green light is like the red on my hand.

LILITHMON

This is nothing of the like. I am all there is.

CASUS

It's kind of wibley wobbly, wimely splity. Just turn around.

Lilithmon turns around, behind her is OPHANIMON whom like Lilithmon has a voice similar to Lily's.

OPHANIMON

Stubborn as always.

LILITHMON

You, I got rid of you.

Casus has begun to climb up towards the antenna.

CASUS

She meant me.

Ophanimon and Lilithmon begin to battle. As Casus reaches the top a green crystal shimmers.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Long time no see, eh.

Casus falls back off the tower and drops the crystal. At the battle Lilithmon knocks Ophanimon to the edge.

LILITHMON

Failure, what makes you think you can control me.

CASUS

Me. Ophanimon duck.

As she ducks Casus lands on the rail and uses the crystal to fire a beam at Lilithmon.

LILITHMON

Eden's air.

Before the beam hits her, Lilithmon and Ophanimon switch places. The beam hits Ophanimon who immediately digitizes after uttering:

OPHANIMON

One power, reach the.

Ophanimon completely digitizes bursting into a bright light. Lilithmon dives off the deck, Casus falls back after grabbing his jacket. As Casus falls back he uses his jacket to slow his descent. While running down the side a light helix rushes past Casus towards the battle below.

At the battle Malomyotismon stands above Crusadermon:

CRUSADERMON

I, I will defeat you.

MALOMYOTISMON

No one can destroy me.

From above Lilithmon drops and slices through Malomyotismon instantly causing an explosion throwing Crusadermon across the plaza. From the explosion Lilithmon walks to Crusadermon, who is struggling to stand.

LILITHMON

Hello sweeties.

CRUSADERMON

Agh, who are you.

LILITHMON

A goddess among peons.

Liltihmon grabs Crusadermon and throws her through the air. Mid-air Lilithmon kicks her back to the ground.

BY REI AND VINCENT

REI

Crusadermon, don't give up.

VINCENT

(Holding Rei back)

Don't, we can't afford to lose you.

REI

I can't leave her.

DORUMON

There's something we can do.

Vincent lets her go and takes out his digivice.

VINCENT

Kick it up.

Dorumon digivolves to Dorugoramon. Dorugoramon flies over to the battle and fights Lilithmon. As those two fight, Crusadermon crawls over to Rei.

REI

It's okay, rest up.

CRUSADERMON

Mademoiselle please forgive me.

REI

Hey just rest up we'll win. For now just rest up.

CRUSADERMON

Nous sommes, c'est notre destin.

The spiraling light and crystal connect falling onto Crusadermon. As the light covers Crusadermon Casus' fallen sword glitters in the background. Crusadermon digivolves into MINERVAMON. Casus' sword digitizes and reforms into a larger sword for Minervamon.

REI

Now that's kickin.

Minervamon and Lilithmon face off. As they continue fighting Lilithmon struggles to keep pace.

EXT. THE EIFFEL TOWER - NIGHT

Casus jumps from strut to strut of the tower slowly descending down the tower.

CASUS

Lily, I will save what remains of you. Just gimme a chance.

LUCEMON (O.S.)

Ah how the great fall, can't you cause anything favorable to occur in this world you've created.

CASUS

Mock me all you want. You won't escape, not today and not tomorrow.

LUCEMON(O.S)

The fourth is to open upon your hand.

CASUS

Before I do if you would answer me something?

LUCEMON(O.S.)

Query of a pawn, what do you request?

CASUS

Hmm I forgot.

LUCEMON(O.S.)

Pitiful if you would have only joined me we could have conquered existence. Go on and kill Lily, open the seal and step closer to my destiny.

CASUS

That's not how this works as for Lily she is my friend, I will make you pay for saying that.

Casus jumps out to the battle below. At the battle Lilithmon gets pummeled by Minervamon. As she struggles on the floor Casus lands from above and throws his jacket over her. The jacket falls to the ground as if nothing was there.

REI

Still epic as ever.

VINCENT

Way to show up bro.

Casus walks over to them.

CASUS

How you've been.

VINCENT

Alright, my feet are tired oh and scared of the monsters that kill each other and then attack us.

In the back Casus jacket catches fire.

CASUS

Not my jacket.

Casus rushes to put out the fire on his jacket. As he picks it up he slides his digivice from inside the jacket to his pocket discreetly.

REI

I, I know a lot. But what you just did.

CASUS

Magic. I'm like David Blaine with sport coats.

VINCENT

That's tight, but you need a new one plus drop the vest.

REI

Casus would you mind explaining how a mega level.

CASUS

Super Ultimate, sounds good let's call it that. On y va mes amis.

VINCENT

Where are we going now?

CASUS

Sleep I'm as tired as a sloth, eh, well not sloth something more active but still tiredish.

REI

Can we get a bite to eat?

CASUS

Sure but first Louis owes me.

INT. CLOTHING STORE - DAWN

In a high end clothing store Vincent, Rei and Casus look around at the various clothes.

CASUS

What about green?

REI

Than explain who that was, leprechaun.

CASUS

Just another big enemy. Consider this grey.

VINCENT

Drop the vest, what was that light Crusadermon used?

CASUS

Vests are cool now, call it a digi... mental.

Rei throws the vest Casus grabbed across the room.

REI

Vests aren't cool now. How was it made?

CASUS

Tee shirt, jeans and sports coat. Been a while. Not sure how but I've seen it before.

VINCENT

Did you use a crystal, try on the red shirt.

REI

Like before to digivolve Pawnchessmon and Dorumon.

CASUS

Let's go with that.

REI

Why can't you just answer us?

VINCENT

That's true man, you walk around questions that deal with your background. You act like it's some dangerous secret.

CASUS

I don't like my past, war and evil. Sometimes remembering it's just too much. So I apologize if I don't talk about myself, some things I just don't like.

Casus takes his selection of clothes to another part of the store.

REI

You don't think.

VINCENT

Merely stories, it's just stories. About morality and choices. Like the three little pigs.

REI

No what if it's true.

VINCENT

Those tablets could be false to mislead people.

INT. LOUVRE - DAY

Inside the artifacts exhibit Rei and Vincent examine an ancient looking tablet. Above the tablet case reads its title: The choice of a Belli.

VINCENT

It looks like a war or something. The world is, and look at those seven monsters. If nightmares had to be born from somewhere I bet it was related to this.

REI

The title, didn't they call Casus this.

VINCENT

Perhaps as a title. But then again he called himself Foederis.

REI

Weren't you listening to them? I know what I heard.

INT. CLOTHING STORE - NIGHT

As Rei and Vincent whisper to each other Casus walks out in his new outfit.

CASUS

Likey, likey. Made with pure Cameroonian fabrics.

REI

Snazzy.

VINCENT

Hold up, first who are you and second how can you get Cameroonian fabrics they are like thee epitome of fabrics.

REI

How do you know so much about fabrics?

VINCENT

Skymall. Back to you Belli what was your choice and who are you.

CASUS

Ah the grand old question, whom are we all? Consider me emet al-Akhir al-Awwal.

Casus walks out of the store. Rei and Vincent look at each other puzzled.

REI

Don't ask me, that wasn't French.

EXT. CLOTHING STORE - MORNING

Outside the store Casus is reads a directory. Rei and Vincent walk out.

REI

You can't read it can you?

CASUS

Take the A-13 west. Second, look for a car to reach the next destination.

VINCENT

Where are we going?

CASUS

You're not, stay back.

As they converse the sky turns dark.

VINCENT

If you think we don't trust you that's your choice but we're here to curb these beasts.

REI

Vincent, since when did you grow to be so adamant.

CASUS

Taking you two along risks the world again.

Vincent punches Casus across the face.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Agh. Never my choice, if risking your life is that.

REI

Risk, you've seen us fight through all this there is no way we risk anything that we haven't yet.

CASUS

Good, you're ready. Standing up to me for the both of you, good enough.

VINCENT

If we reach the end of this war what are we facing?

CASUS

Our enemy, the essence of seven evils I purged once before. They come back to release my greatest foe.

REI

Who's that. A great evil ready to destroy two worlds, got to have a name.

CASUS

Through humanity he has many names, although only one name can free him. It is within the power of a name that could tip the world into fire. I dare not speak it.

VINCENT

Lily knew it didn't she, that's why you accepted her more than us.

CASUS

No, she knew, one name. Kars the embodiment of this creation, a name long ago disowned.

REI

Disowned by whom? Oh no, don't you dare say that.

CASUS

Once I could be called that, although it too is not me. That is a mystery long forgotten by any being of this Universe, perhaps I'll remember one day.

Behind the trio traffic has stopped by people gazing up at the churning sky.

CASUS (CONT'D)

If you would excuse me, I need to save the world again.

REI

Wait. Where are you going?

Casus dashes off and hops in a Bugatti.

MAN

Get out of my car.

CASUS

(To Rei)

By some miracle, make it to the Mont.

Casus drives the car off through the streets.

VINCENT

Mont St. Michel, he won't make it in time.

REI

He will, and so will we.

EXT. Mont St. Michele - Dark

Seraphimon walks up along the road shooting bolts out of his hands. Cars explode and people run away.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DARK

Casus drives along the open road towards the Mont dodging fire balls and lighting strikes. As he nears the Mont the tides begin to rise.

EXT. MONT ST. MICHELE - DARK

Casus walks up to the gates of the fortress. As he walks up the path the wind rolls through the abandoned city shutting doors and shutters around him. The trees and plants lose their leaves as they rustle in the wind.

Back at the entrance Rei and Vincent arrive as a storm brews and the seas rage.

VINCENT

This is it?

REI

No we just stopped for a crêpe, of course this is it.

VINCENT

I know, I know. Cut me some slack.

As the water rushes in a large roar is heard from the sea.

VINCENT (CONT'D)

Let's.

REI

I thought you'd never ask.

The two take out their digivices and their Digimon materialize.

Their Digimon digivolve to Crusadermon and Dorugoramon. The waters rise to cover the road slightly in water.

CRUSADERMON

This world, such chaos. Where are we mademoiselle.

REI

Just some loose ends to tie up.

DORUGORAMON

Is there another threat here?

VINCENT

Brace up and be ready.

Another roar is heard as the water rises and LEVIAMON stares the team down.

REI

Hold me.

VINCENT

Be strong, we will take him.

INT. CHAPEL - DARK

Casus enters the foggy room. As he walks down the central aisle Seraphimon's voice echoes through the columns:

SERAPHIMON (O.S.)

Fool, my power grows limitless. You thought of me gone. The great Belli face you final choice.

Flames rise along the walls and aisles.

CASUS

Smoke and mirrors. For you nach meinem leben ist wahl aber ein ereignis.

SERAPHIMON

Words of no remorse. Who is this new Casus you have become.

Casus slides his digivice across the floor to the alter. Behind him Seraphimon walks out of the fog.

SERAPHIMON (CONT'D)

I am power, behold my true form.

As the flames increase, Seraphimon is engulfed by a dark light. From the darkness DAEMON walks out.

DAEMON

I have become power. Daemon rises.

EXT. MONT ST. MICHELE - DARK

In the battle Leviamon knocks Dorugoramon and Crusadermon around. At one point Leviamon crunches Dorugoramon and tosses him over to Vincent.

VINCENT

Dorugoramon get back. Rei get Crusadermon to draw him away.

REI

He hasn't even moved from that spot, all we've been doing is buzz around like flies.

As the fight continues Dorugoramon is knocked into the gate again. Dorugoramon now begins to slowly digitize.

VINCENT

Dorugoramon, hold down. You've taken a beating.

DORUGORAMON

We must fight on.

VINCENT

If you go in again you'll break apart.

DORUGORAMON

Mega, I must become mega!

Dorugoramon digivolves into GRADEMON.

GRADEMON

This is unbelievable. The strength to victory.

VINCENT

Ha ha, ready to take him down.

GRADEMON

My pleasure.

Grademon draws his swords and joins the fight. Leviamon begins to take a bashing.

INT. CHAPEL - DARK

Casus slides over to where his digivice was, he picks up a sword.

CASUS

Seraphimon, Daemon, king of wrath. Whoever you are, prepare.

Casus and Daemon engage in a parry of swords. Casus manages to disarm Daemon.

DAEMON

Fool, I can destroy you with my claws.

Casus and Daemon clash once again as Daemon fends off Casus with just his claws.

EXT. MONT ST. MICHELE - DARK

CRUSADERMON

Friend we need more of a punch.

GRADEMON

Can you digivolve to Minervamon yet again.

CRUSADERMON

I can try for such.

INT. CHAPEL - DARK

The two circle around each other, Daemon and Casus throw attacks but each easily fend the other off.

DAEMON

At this moment your friends struggle with your most, stubborn of faults.

CASUS

I have overcome you each once before. As I become stronger you shall grow weak. Redemption for all I caused, prepare to end.

DAEMON

Pride was always your worst of traits.

CASUS

Well look at what you put in front of me; gluttony, greed, sloth was tricky I admit although I overcame it.

DAEMON

I used the last of such power to grow, as for your lady she followed suit.

CASUS

I thought of a way to defeat those two, even if one didn't go as plan. So we stand here confronting wrath and.

DAEMON

Envy, oh how you envy everything. Makes you stubborn and dense. Just give in.

A feint marking grows on Casus' face and his hand glows red.

CASUS

Oh, I already have.

DAEMON'S POV

Casus throws his sword across at Daemon. In a split second it impales through him. As Daemon tumbles over:

DAEMON

Such power.

Casus charges across the room and slams his glowing fist into Daemon's face:

CASUS

Envy this.

ANGLE ON CASUS

The feint mark grows more noticeable. Casus' hair and eyes grow red.

Casus walks over to the alter and from a small chest removes a green crystal.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Veni. Vedi. Vici!

Casus smashes the crystal to pieces across the alter.

EXT. MONT ST. MICHELE - DARK

Leviamon thrashes and roars in agony. Grademon and Crusadermon shoot a dual blast at him. The blast cuts through Leviamon quickly digitizing him. The tides begin to rise again.

GRADEMON

With haste into the fortress.

REI

I will close the gate.

As the team rushes in, Rei turns a wheel closing wooden gate doors.

VINCENT

Rei we need to find Casus.

REI

Well maybe he's up in that mess.

From inside the chapel a strange dark light spreads across the fortress.

GRADEMON

It is too dangerous for humans, let me search.

INT. CHAPEL - DARK

The alter crumbles and on the wall facing Casus arises the Gate of Deadly Sins. Six of the seals are filled.

Casus raises his hand to the gate, the red light intensifies.

CASUS

Danzai no mon. Rise, Casus Luceferi demands you.

The last open place on the gate fills with a red glow.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Light into darkness, darkness into light, open the world.

From the door of the chapel Grademon enters.

GRADEMON

Casus sir. What is that!?

CASUS

Leave. This is not your fight.

GRADEMON

This is too great to fight alone.

CASUS

Tell the others to run.

GRADEMON

Excuse me sir, I must take you back.

CASUS

You have the choice to leave, appreciate it. One last act from me it to take the sword.

He tosses his sword to Grademon:

CASUS (CONT'D)

Seraphimon's first act of kindness is within that. Your destiny awaits. Tell my friends

GRADEMON

I cannot allow you to do this. Reconsider and return to us now. You risk the war and the worlds it spans.

CASUS

I want them to know, the world requires a bit of saving every so often.

EXT. MONT ST. MICHELE - DARK

Inside the gate, Grademon brings the sword to Vincent.

VINCENT

This is from him?

GRADEMON

Yes, he said it was our destiny.

REI

Don't tell me he died.

GRADEMON

I was to only return. There was nothing more I could do.

REI

Thus we must push on and end this. To do such would be as he would wish.

LUCEMON SHADOW LORD flies above the Mont. Vincent grabs the sword and pushes everyone in a building.

VINCENT

Does the digivice?

REI

Nothing, not even in existence. It doesn't exist at all.

CRUSADERMON

How can that be?

GRADEMON

If the legends are true, the return is upon us.

VINCENT

The world could use a little bit of saving, who's with me.

The sword shatters into fragments. From the fragments they convert into a golden light digivolving Grademon into ALPHAMON.

ALPHAMON

My strength and memories are returning.

VINCENT

He said the greatest enemy is returning, who is that?

ALPHAMON

Lucemon.

Alphamon breaks down the door and stares down Lucemon outside.

Alphamon begins to fight Lucemon in air. Alphamon's agility allows him to strike multiple times and evade most attacks Lucemon uses. Lucemon using his wings, tail claw, and the seven seal energy engages in an epic struggle with Alphamon. Late in the fight Lucemon expels a fire blast which Alphamon flies through into Lucemon. From within Lucemon several rays of light emanate. The light shatters Lucemon into data streams. Alphamon hovers in air with the data falling as the sun rises behind him.

ROLL CREDITS

EXT. BATTLEFIELD - DARK

Casus, in white robes, walks with his hands clutched and head down:

CASUS

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil. Storm'd at with shot and shell. While horse and hero fell. They that had fought so well. Came thro' the jaws of Death. Back from the mouth of Hell,

All that was left of them. Left of six hundred. When can their glory fade? O the wild charge they made!

All the world wondered. Honor the charge they made. Honor the Light Brigade. Noble six hundred and sixty six.

Casus looks up, we see a red mark on his face, his irises have changed to red, and his hair too is red. In the reflection of his eye, we see Lucemon.

END.


End file.
